


caught

by fanfictionandcats



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictionandcats/pseuds/fanfictionandcats
Summary: Myrcella has pined over Robb for years, and inevitably catches him at the most opportune moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! This is a short Modern AU about Robb and Myrcella because I'm trying to get back into writing again, and if my obsession with their fictional sexual chemistry can't do it, nothing can. Enjoy!

She came looking for Sansa. That’s at least what she told herself as she opened the wooden, ornate door to the Stark home. She knows her and Sansa had plans to see each other now that Sansa was finally back from traveling, but she wasn’t picking up her phone, and over the years they have become close enough that Myrcella does not feel uncomfortable just showing up. It didn’t have anything to do with the fact that the last time they talked Sansa happened to mention her brother Robb was staying at the house while his apartment was being renovated. And that was certainly not why she had spent a little extra time and mascara when getting ready earlier that morning. 

There didn’t seem to be anyone home, the house was quiet. Sansa must just be sleeping, Myrcella thought, that girl would sleep through the whole day if people let her. She had only been to the house a couple times over the years, but recognized the pleasant, woodsy smell as she ascended the stairs to the floor with the bedrooms. 

She slowed as she passed what she vaguely remembers as Robb’s room, but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard an almost imperceptible grunt coupled with wet, slick sounds that could only come from one thing. Her stomach dropped and her heart leapt up into her throat. His door was cracked, enough to make him visible if she stepped even a quarter of an inch forward. Against her will, she could feel a warmth flood to between her legs, and it made her feel awful. Guilty. And actually looking would have been a huge invasion of privacy. 

What was she supposed to do? Just continue on to Sansa’s room? 

Then she was suddenly incredulous. Who masturbates with the door open? Was he fifteen? Truth be told, had Myrcella come across him masturbating at fifteen, she probably would have been thrilled. Robb had always been a fascination of hers, since she’d been eight years old and their families regularly had dinner together before her father died. Since then, even through college, she had been somewhat obsessed with him. She’d thought there had been a few times, like when she was about to graduate high school and he’d come home from college for the summer, or last year at Sansa’s birthday party, that she thought he might have seemed like he was interested in her. Maybe even attracted to her. But those were few and far between. Pathetically, she still held onto the look he gave her when she’d worn a padded bra during a sleepover with Sansa.

She couldn’t pass this up. She could admit it now, half of why she came over was to run into him. Now she had found him, definitely dick-in-hand. There was never going to be another opportunity like this.

She had no idea what to do, and suddenly, she found herself staring at a naked Robb Stark. 

He was leaning against the pillows on his bed, head thrown back, collarbone heaving as he stroked himself. His forehead was a little shiny with sweat, his reddish brown curls all mussed, she assumed from sleep. His mouth was slightly open, breathing hard, and his forearm’s veins protruded noticeably as his arm moved. He looked more handsome than the last time she saw him, if that was possible. For some reason, she loved that he wasn’t looking at porn. He was thinking of something, something _hot_ , and the way he twisted his hand right as the end as his palm moves over the head made her throb. She shut her eyes immediately, took a step back, and coughed as loud as she could.

“Um, Robb? It’s Myrcella, are you busy?”

She cringed at her choice of words.

A pause, then, “Just a second!” There was frantic fumbling, then the sound of something heavy being knocked off a desk. Myrcella bit back the urge to laugh.

It was funny to her, almost, that Robb masturbated naked. Or maybe he’d just gotten out of the shower and decided to jerk off even before he could put clothes on. Mmmm. She wished she could smell him from where she stood.

His head popped out of the crack in the door and he had pulled a hoodie over his bare chest and gray sweatpants on that, unfortunately for him (and, admittedly, fortunately for her,) did nothing to hide an obvious bulge. 

“Hi Myrcella.” He said, his voice almost, just barely, cracking.

“Hi.” Then, something dawned on her. As he shifted from foot to foot, she realized that this might have been the first time she’d ever had the upper hand on him. She felt confidence flood into her veins. There was no way she wasn’t going to use this to her advantage. She leaned against the doorway, putting herself just inches from his body. He had definitely recently showered, and he smelled fantastic. “What’s up?”

“Nothing.” He replied, strained. “What’s up with you?”

“What were you doing in there?” 

His face immediately turned bright red, just like Sansa’s when she knew she was about to be caught in a lie.

“Sleeping.”

Jesus, really?

“You’re a terrible liar.” Both Robb and Myrcella herself seemed surprised at her blunt tone. She knew Robb knew her through the years as far from a blushing flower, but she’d never been this forward with him.“You should remember to close your door completely next time, what if I had been your mom?”

He cracked an embarrassed, sheepish smile, which in turn made her grin. “Please don’t say that.”

“Looked like you were thinking about something pretty stimulating.” His smile dropped, and she watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. “What were you thinking about?”

“You want to know?”

He seemed to be genuinely asking her, and she fought the urge to roll her eyes. Of course she wanted to know, she’d only fantasized about him for a decade.

“I do.”

“Um.” He faltered, but answered, “I was thinking about fucking you on my desk at work.”

She was surprised, in fact, that she was still breathing. First, the fact that Robb Stark even thought her at all, but mostly, that he would touch himself while thinking about her. That he wanted to touch _her_. She had seen a picture of the desk in his office; a study, polished wood. He’d had to have some photoshoot taken for the magazine in front of it, not that she’d looked for it. Or kept it, even after Sansa found it and asked what it was doing under Myrcella’s bed.

“Really?” She asked, struggling to keep her voice steady. “Did I like it?”

“Yeah.” He practically whispered. He was searching her face, still half confused, maybe also dazed from being interrupted, for some explanation. Apparently, neither of them could believe this was happening.

“Did you want help with that?” Everything in her was screaming, her entire body was in overdrive, but damned if she was going to let that stop her from something she wanted for years.

He cleared his throat. “With what?”

Cautiously, she dropped her hand down from his chest to his cock, just barely hovering over it with the tips of her fingers through his sweatpants. “With this?”

His head dropped forward and he practically moaned, but it turned into a laugh halfway through. “Yeah, I’d definitely like that.”

 

*     *     *     *     *

 

She made sure, before her pants came off, that the door was fully closed and locked.


End file.
